Red Eyes
by g3nesis1
Summary: Vampires lurk the night, more freely in the United States, more than they do in London. When New York City is overrun by vampires and ghouls, the Hellsing Organization is called in to do what they do best: Search and Destroy. Rated M: language and sex
1. Chapter 1

Seras opened her red eyes slowly. She could dream, she never fell asleep that night. It was driving her crazy, everything. When she did fade into sleep, all she could see was the day he had made her… The day she decided to become a vampire, a child of the night. She was grateful, that he had actually given her the chance, but she knew nothing of the decision she made for herself. She knew not that she must drink the blood of humans, or even medical blood. She kept telling herself that she wasn't like that, she wasn't like that… Over and over in her head, she told herself she wasn't truly like Alucard, or like any of them… She wasn't going to drink anyone's blood, she wasn't going to drink medical blood. But each time she saw that bucket of ice, with the blood in it… She wanted to taste it, she wanted to have it trickle down her throat. She wanted to enjoy that first meal, that she yet have. Alucard, her master, kept telling her, even ordering her to drink, but she didn't. She understood that if she did not, she would weaken. But, she just couldn't get herself to do it. She didn't have the heart, nor the soul.

She sighed and pushed herself up from the bed, and put her arms on her legs. She looked over to the chair the bucket was usually on, and closed her eyes, growling. She stood and slipped on her uniform. The night had just descended upon the heavens, and the moon started to peak out, from behind the dark velvet clouds. Big and bright, just as she liked it. She smiled seeing the stars also jump from the darkness, showing the people their way. She brushed her hair back, and looked to the white gloves. She tightened her fists, and started out of her room.

The hallways were silent, just as they always were. She looked down as she walked, her hands in front of her. She heard of a new assignment, a big one. This time, she wouldn't let Integra and Alucard down, like she had the last. She couldn't even protect her own captain, just as Integra had said. And that Priest, that man. With the blades, he seemed insane, crazy-like. She wondered if they would have any more encounters with him.

She slowly made her way down the stairs, and looked around. She needed to see Integra, she knew that for sure, but she really didn't want to look her in the eyes… She was too ashamed, of her capabilities and herself. Alucard, she just wanted to stay away from. She hated that he always called her 'police-girl.' She has a name, y' know!

She walked into Integra's office, and put her head down. She looked around, seeing a picture of Integra's father. She sighed, and closed her eyes. "I am here, Integra. What new assignment, do you have for us?"

New York City. Time: 11:08 p.m.

The city was in havoc and chaos. Blood across the streets, many bodies on the ground, tremors making their way through the dead bodies as they rose from the ground. Cars were on fire, same with some of the many buildings. Some were collapsing, falling to the ground, sending ash and smoke everywhere across the city. Sirens were going off everywhere, plenty of cars were driving by the 'dead but walking' beings.

Their skin was pale, and their eyes were somewhat white, like a corpse but yet they still lived. Many were walking slowly through the streets, getting in front of the people in the cars trying to get out of the city.

Body parts were every where, blood laced all of the windows, both broken and normal. You could hear the screams of women as you walked the streets, and the screams were quickly replaced with silence, as their heartbeats ceased to exist. Children were lining the streets, many of them not even ten. Some of the people's heads were hanging on one side, their necks broken and chewed into maliciously. But, yet they still walked among the living. Their heartbeats faded away, hours, maybe even minutes ago. Blood ran down the gutters of the city, making a river of blood whereever each one met.

The Big Apple, New York City… was now the land of the Dead. Four vampires, went into the city, and destroyed all they possibly could. The police, even the military could not stop these creatures, for they were not human… They were children of the night. And all of this chaos and killing, happened in a week's time. One of the biggest cities in the world, is now overrun by death and unforgettable bloodshed.

The police and military have done all they can. They have set up stations at the borders of New York, so that no one can come in, nothing can come out. They don't know what these things are, but they believe that have a good idea. Many believe that the only hope stands in an Organization, one over in London. Some believe that the organization doesn't even exist, but atleast its some hope. The only hope is in The Hellsing Organization.


	2. Demanding Respect

Mission One: Land of the Dead

Integra looked up, her blonde hair falling from sheltering her face and cold eyes. "Seras." She said, leaning back into her chair. "We must wait for Alucard to arrive."

Seras's eyes focused on the black shadow coming from the corner. "He's here, Sir Integra." She bowed her head, still not looking into her eyes.

"Hello, police girl." Alucard came, and stood next to her. He put his white-gloved hand underneath of her chin, and raised her head. "Still haven't fed, have you? You will soon weaken, and your strength will fade from you. I hope you are ready when that comes to be." Alucard grinned, and then turned to Integra, also bowing his head.

"Alucard…" Integra said. "You must go to Yokotan Church Way, there seems to be a problem with a few ghouls there. A vampire passed through, and obviously had a few meals as he did so." She turned to Seras, and her eyes narrowed. "Seras, you will go to The United States. To New York City, Alucard will join you soon after he completes his individual mission. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." She said, closing her eyes. "But why America?"

Integra sighed, and laid her hands on the desk. "New York City is now what they call the Land of the Dead. I have had reports, that only one week ago a group of vampires went into the New York City area, and started to feed on everyone they possibly could. There are only four main vampires. But, with the number of ghouls, and how quick they managed to overrun such a big city, I believe that they have made more of them… Not only ghouls, but more of their own. I suspect there to be at least 50 more, not including the originals. Understand, Seras?"

Seras nodded.

"Good. Both of you will be off then." She said, looking back to the work in front of her.

Alucard nodded and walked over to the corner, again disappearing in a sea of dark shadows. Seras turned and started to walk out, but Integra stopped her. "You will be having a new team," she told her. "You are now their leader. Unfortunately, they are all rookies, so if you have any problem… Tell me."

Seras nodded again. "Thank you, Sir. I shall not let you down."

"I sure hope not." Integra said, watching Seras walk from her office.

Seras sighed. This was one of the biggest missions she had ever been on. She was going to the states? And one of the biggest ones at that? She couldn't believe how many days it took to overrun a complete city. There must have been millions of people there, and they were all now ghouls and vampires? _What a way to go,_ she thought.

She walked downstairs, to meet with the rookies. Her face hardened as she did so, she wouldn't let them see her weaknesses. Integra and Alucard already did, they looked straight through her. She would act different with these newcomers, they would respect her.

She pushed the door open slowly, and walked in with her eyes closed. She could hear their heartbeats, each and every one. She slowly opened her eyes, letting them see what she truly was: a vampire.

All of them were young men, staring at her with a smirk on their faces. "I am Seras Victoria… I am your Captain. I will take no fooling around, nor any disrespect. Understand?"

All of their faces went long. "You are our Captain. Fuck that shit!" One of them yelled, dropping his shirt and sitting down, to catch it. "I won't take no fucking orders from a bitch like you, especially since you are just what we are hunting." The rest of the men nodded in agreement.

"I said, I will not any disrespect!" She yelled, glaring into the young man's eyes.

"Well, looks like your going to have a lot of it, you vampire whore." He said, spitting at her feet.

An angry grin flew up her cheeks as she slowly closed her eyes, staying still, staying silent. The rest of the man laughed and congratulated the young man, for doing so well speaking back to her. She flew at him, putting her fingers around his throat and raising him into the air. "YOU WILL RESPECT ME! UNDERSTAND THAT, SOLDIER?" Her eyes were burning red, and her fangs protruded from her pink lips.

He looked into her eyes, not being able to breath very well. The others stood behind her, surprised at her reaction and what she was doing.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" She asked, slamming his body against the metal lockers.

He nodded and she dropped him to the ground, letting him take in the air she believed he had no right to breath. "I… Am your captain." She told them, walking away letting them get ready for the mission. "Be ready in 15 minutes. We're getting on the plane then. Grab all your equipment, and ammo. Make sure your guns are loaded, and make sure you are ready for this. If you wish to back down now…" She paused. "Tough shit."

She growled, rushing from the locker room into her own. She grabbed her equipment, and her guns and ammo. She cracked her neck, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. They would respect her, if not… All of them would have problems. They needed to follow her orders, or they would die for sure, and she would have to kill them, again.

She walked out of the mansion, and put her bags on the plane and stood out in front of the stairs, waiting for her team.

They gathered their things, got dressed, and walked out to meet her. "You follow my orders…" She said, walking down the line of them, her hands crossed over her chest. "You earn my respect, I don't give it away for free. If you don't follow my orders, you will all die. If you are bit, in any way, I will kill you myself. Got that?"

They all nodded and she rushed up the stairs, them not too far behind. She sat in the chair, beside her things and closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the fabric seats. _God, I hope everything goes well. This is a big operation, and we must kill all ghouls, and the vampires that we see. We must…_ She looked over the soldiers, and sighed. _They hate me, and I am afraid for their lives._ She looked to the window. _I wonder how really bad it is, I mean. Integra said the city was overrun, but was everyone turned? Every single person, in that state? God, I hope not. I wonder if the world will no recognize the children of the night… I wonder if they will ever really learn._

Seras sighed as the plane started to move. She buckled her belt, and got comfortable, for this was going to be a long ride.


End file.
